Prueba de amor
by LoCa PoR hRD
Summary: La decision final, ¿quien ira con Harry? *CAP 2*
1. En el Gran comedor

Capitulo 1:En el Gran comedor  
  
Era una mañana soleada, cuando aquel chico de ojos verdes entro en el expreso de Hogwarts ,esperando encontrarse con sus amigos : Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. -¿Qué tal este verano harry?-Dijo Ron. -Uff menos mal que me enviasteis comida. Los Dursleys me mataban de hambre.- exclamo harry Llegaron a Hogwarts y se adentraron en la sala común para charlar sobre el verano. Todas las chicas de Gryfindor querían a harry en especial Hermione ,la verdad es que ya no era el mismo enclenque.El quiidich lo había fortalezido mucho ,y ya era un (casi)un hombre. Bajaron al gran comedor para ver en que casa les tocaba a los alumnos de 1º curso, y Dumbledore aprovecho la ocasión de decir algo: -alumnos quiero decirles, que este año habrá un concurso de mejor pareja del año, os explico las normas:  
  
1º.es obligatorio, la pareja que no participe se le restaran 200 puntos para su casa. 2º las parejas se decidirán voluntariamente. 3º Las parejas se compondrán de chico y chica 4º Las parejas tendrán que pasar unas pruebas  
  
Hermione deseaba que Harry fuera su pareja y esta noche en la sala comun se lo iba a pedir.....  
  
POR LA NOCHE  
  
-esto.........Harry-dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz -si -puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento -claro Hermi-dijo Harry empezándose a poner colorado quieressermiparejaparaelconcurso-dijoa tabalenguas -quéee... -Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile -Pues mi respuesta es..........  
  
Que les a parecido .Es mi primer fic así que dejen rewiers please   
  
O No es muy largo pues no se me ocuria nada 


	2. La decision de Harry

Contestación a los rewiers: Gracias a todas que me han mandado rewiers que me han dado ánimos para continuar esta historia . Este Cáp. Os lo dedico a vosotras chicas y si os gustan mis historias he escrito otro fic se llama ¿Qué pasa en Hogwarst? ATENCIÓN SI SOIS ADMIRADORAS DE CHO CHANG NO LEAIS ESTE FIC.OK  
  
LA DECISIÓN DE HARRY  
  
Hermione había preguntado a Harry si quería ser su pareja en las pruebas y este había contestado. -Buenoooo esque pensaba ir con Cho si me dejas tiempo el lunes te lo diré(Ese día estaban a viernes) Hermione se fue a su dormitorio y cuando se aseguro de que nadie la oía echo a llorar -Vamos..... snifff .....Hermione..... snifff .....Aun tienes posibilidades ..... snifff ..... de ir con Harry. De repente alguien entro en el dormitorio. Era Ginny -ginny por favor déjame a solas(a/n Que cursi soy =) ) Cuando bajaron a el comedor a cenar se encontró con Malfoy Ahora no tenia ninguna gana de que malfoy la llamara la sangre sucia o sangre asquerosa así que en vez de ir al gran comedor se fue (como no ,esta chica siempre igual) a la biblioteca por el camino se encontró a Harry en el camino contándole un chiste a Cho (A/N:maldita zoo......... UPS perdón) Cuando Hermione llego a la biblioteca se sentó a leer un buen libro .al cabo de un rato se durmió. Cuando se despertó oyó unos susurros eran un chico y una chica. La primera era la voz de Cho Chang y la segunda era la de................ ¡¡¡¡¡DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!  
  
Hermione se tuvo que meter la mano en la boca para ahogar el grito que había estado apunto de dar. Se escondió debajo de unos libros amontonados y escucho la conversación. Draco cariño(A/N. Hay ver que cursi me pongo cuando escribo)Te gustaría ser mi pareja para las pruebas que anuncio Dumbledore. Ok Pero tu no ibas a ir con Potter.Cho Tranquilo Draqui cariño mañana por la mañana le diré a ese cabeza rajada de Potter que corto con el. Cuando terminaron de hablar Los dos se dieron un laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo beso en los labios. PENSAMIENTOS DE HERMIONE: Maldita zorra asquerosa Chang la odio con todas mis fuerzas le diré a Harry lo que pasa y el le dará plantón antes JA JA JA JA JA JA Ups parezco la mala(se aclara la garganta y dice bajito) jui jui jui jui. Fin del 2capitulo Ya e advertido a las admiradoras de Cho que no leyeran este capitulo. Comentadme que tal os a parecido y leer mi otro fic llamado ¿qué pasa en Hogwarst?(Me deberían coger para hacer publicidad =)Ya tengo pensado que voy a escribir en el ultimo Cáp. Pero si no mandáis rewiers no continuare el chapter (que mala soy no creen)Bye y besitos de LoCa Por Hr/H 


End file.
